Unconditionally
by fabilousxx
Summary: A girl who had suffered pain from her parent's marriage, couldn't take the pain anymore and hits the road of the life to whatever it takes her. Her life is on the line. Lately, she gets to know her first love, L Lawliet. They do together almost everything, but one morning she wakes up alone, he's nowhere to be found. She's alone with her unconditional love for him. Alone for now.


**Hello, all. This is something completely different from other things I have written. I find it somehow emotional, because actually this is something like my dream, idk. Haha, anyway.  
I was not sure should I put it as L Lawliet x OC? I mean, there is nothing mentioned like name, hair color or anything. So I just left it as that. Well, my love for him is too big. If you want you can always imagine yourself or any other girl. Sorry for mistakes. : ( / There are also songs included, if you're interested you can always ask. ^^  
I really hope you'll like it, now please, enjoy. : ))**

**-R.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I owned it, I would never kill Lawliet and make that depressive ending._**

* * *

Unconditionally.

_..._

_I'll take your bad days with your good__.__  
Walk through this storm I would__, __I'd do it all because I love you__.__  
__..._

She sat alone in front that high building everyone knew, but never been in. She sat calmly on the stairs, not entering. If she wanted to enter that could be easy for her. She's just too good and prefers to call first. Although, if she really wants she really can enter and no one think of her as an outside person. She's just that professional. She's almost seventeen and she had already faced the pain of being in love and be apart from the person she loves. The girl puts her headphones in her ears, loud. Maybe too loud in her ears, but now she's dangerously close to that one person she loves. She knows where he is – inside of the building, working as always. She decided to wait for him in front of the building, she knows better than anyone that no matter how weird he is, he needs to have his walks. It doesn't matter that they might be not more than ten minutes, just because he needs his sweets to eat, but he also needs to set his mind free from everything, just for ten minutes. Just like they did together in London, in their past… It hurts her to remember those things. How they walked together, hand in hand, innocent and happy. He always was saying that he wants to eat something sweet and she, that she needs tea.

**Flashback**.

They lived together, they grown up together. He was a super genius, the smartest person she knew, and will know. Surely, they lived in orphanage. He had no parents, just his super smart brain and the person W. who saved her too.

She was 9 when her parents started to fight. It hurt her to see them fight like that. She loved both her parents. Their fights became too furious and she was the one to suffer the most. She was vulnerable and soft-hearted. Originally, she's not from England, but her parents and she moved before five years. The first year was the best. She was happy. The second was okay, the third some problems appeared, fourth seemed troublesome and lonely and the fifth, was the living hell. She cried broken hearted every night, listening to the fights her parents had. Her heart couldn't hold it anymore and she escaped. She took some money and clothes, to survive. She took a photo of herself being happy with her parents. The photo was made the first year they were in England. She heard again screams. The girl cried and whispers her farewell to her family. She knows that she's not going to see them again. Oh, how painful was that for her. She left the house they lived. She hit the road. It rained, but she had her beautiful umbrella with her, also a small suitcase with not more than three or four outfits. She had nowhere to go. The first place she saw was a café. She entered and ordered her favorite Green tea. The small girl drank her tea, paid and started to walk to nowhere again. She tough for a hotel, but she was afraid that they could call her parents. Still, she needed to sleep, so she made her mind and she knew that she will ask the receptionist to keep her staying secret. It was already night. When she left the house was late afternoon. Darkness all over her. She heard voices coming closer to her. She was not afraid, until she saw three men, one of them holding a gun, the second a knife and the third man has a finger-metal-box. She knew that if she starts to scream or cry she will just make the men angry and they might kill her like with an eye blink. If they were about to rape her, she could bite her tongue and die. Suicide, yeah, she could never live being raped.

The men took her all money, suitcase, earrings-bracelets-necklace, everything expensive she had. They left her only with her coat, underwear, socks and the shoes she had. The criminals left her photo and the bracelet she had from her parents. They hit her, kicked her and made her collapse.

...

Three days she had nothing but her arching soul. He was hungry and cold. She looked like an orphan. Near her she heard the police asking local people if they had seen her and showing a picture. She started to hide. She's not coming back, nonono. She rather dies, but she's not going back to the pain from hearing her parents fight. The girl is strong, but the sadness in her is stronger. Surrounded by the blackness of the night she grabs her own hairs and screams in tears and pain. It was a miracle that she woke up after the criminals. She cried and cried and cried, until she felt asleep not even realizing it. She woke up, fourth or fifth day without any food, cold and homeless. Tears formed in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. But this morning was a different morning. She felt someone next to her, an old, well dressed gentleman. He handed her a loaf of bread and took off his coat, wrapped It on the small girl's thin body.

"Poor little girl, what happened to you?" He asked and stood in front of her, suggesting his hand to help her get up too.

She took the hand. "I.. I left home. I was attacked and now , I'm homeless." She said and started to cry.

The gentleman hugged her and petted her hear with sorrow. "Come, you are no homeless anymore."

That's how she was saved. Wammy –the man who saved her life. He happened to have an orphanage named '_Wammy's house'_. Well, he had some other orphanages too. The orphanage was for especially brain gifted kids. She was not the smartest, but she's smart too. She usually helped with organizations and things like that. She shared room with the smartest kid of all, L Lawliet. When she arrived with mister Wammy, L Lawliet was the kid who hugged him like he was his father. He also introduced politely himself to her. When mr. W. wondered where to offer her to sleep, L Lawliet himself suggested his room. He was so kind. Mr. Wammy agreed, they were just kids and they both didn't have any friends. L Lawliet was five years bigger than her.  
Very soon they became friends. She told him her own life story, what long and hard way she decided to take. She told him about her pain, the sleepless nights she had, fulfilled with cried. While telling her story she cried, it was painful to remember about those things. L quickly found his way to her and hugged her, told her that everything is in the past and suggested her to go out for sweets.

With the years they spent together she developed strong love for him. By thirteen she knew that she loves him. He was always there for her, he opened his heart for her. They were together though it all. L Lawliet often helped her with her studying, he was pure genius. She loved when he explained to her how to solve the Math problems and everything.

"Come, I need a walk outside." L said, closing the Math book with smile.

She smiled too. "When you're smiling to me like that I just can't resist."

He stands up, offering hand to her, she gladly accepted and they went to the corridor to get dressed for outside. He wore his usual snow white long sleeve blouse and blue jeans. Before an year he wore baggy jeans, but he had that body, nice body, always covered in over-sized clothes, so she bought him three pairs of his favorite color of blue jeans, but a little skinnier. With a pair of these jeans his legs looked even longer and his hips well exposed, yet covered because of the white blouse which was long. She loved to wear leggings. L put his black coat, his gloves and black rain-walking boots. Surely he looked like an Englishman. She did the same, she putted her coat and rain-walking boots and waited for L to tell Mr.W that they're going for a walk. He came to tell them bye and hugged them. Mr. W surely was like father to her. L took umbrella for the both of them, big enough for the two. She took him by the hand, he opened the umbrella and went out. They were just like a couple. The kids from the orphanage often asked them if they're going to marry. She blushes and lets Lawliet answer them. Walking down the rainy streets they entered a café. She of course ordered her Green tea, he ordered coffee with 10 sugar cubes and 3 creams.

'_What? I just like my coffee sweet_.' Was always his answer. He sat strangely on chairs and never caring what people said about that. He had his own world. His perfect genius world. She kept her feelings for herself. She had no intention to distract him. After they drank their drinks, they decided to keep walking. Hand in hand under the umbrella L was holding. They talked for everything. They had no secrets from each other. Suddenly Lawliet stopped, she too.

"_To be honest, I do have a secret I'm not telling you." _The boy said proudly and saw sadness in her eyes. He hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She was shorter than him. She hugged him tightly. L Lawliet, still holding the umbrella, let his hand fall of her waist, but the girl was still holding him. She made his heart melt. He took a hold with his free arm of her chin and made her look in his eyes. She wanted to say something but L kissed her softly on the lips. He dropped the umbrella and they started to get wet. She wrapped her arms over his neck and he picked her up, kissing her. "I like you." He smiled sweetly to her.

She couldn't be any happier. She loves him, with all her heart. "Similar." The girl kissed him again.

Her total happiness was made when he asked _'does that makes us together now?'_ She told him that it's up to him and he simply smiled and told her that from that very moment she's his girl. When they returned to the orphanage, they held their hands together and made it obvious that they're together now to everyone. They shared small and sweet kisses, hugs and words. Lawliet façade was still visible, but his happiness was also visible. After the dinner they all had together Mr.W, told them that he had made a change in their room and needs to talk with L for a moment. She tidied the table, washed the dishes while explaining in details to Matt and Mello how everything happened. She was slightly interested in what does Mr.W wanted to speak with her beloved boy. She remembered the mentioned change and hurried to see what it was. The girl saw the same old room, but there were no more two beds. There was one big, king-sized bed with pillows and two bed-side cabinets. Obviously was which is to whom. L's bed-side cabinet had sweets, lollipops, cakes and sugar. Hers had a cup of tea, flowers and a book. She smiled brightly and lay on the bed.

She woke up by feeling Lawliet's hands hugging her. The girl turned around to see the boy she loved and she saw sadness in his eyes. She asked him what was that talk about and he said something to fool her. When she asked him why he's sad he said that he's just tired and that today was a long, emotional day. She agreed. Lawliet hugged her and leaned closer to her, kissing her for goodnight.

She was happy, but somehow knew that something is not alright.

She woke up in the bed they shared, alone. His side yet still somehow warm, yet already cold. The girl searched for him everywhere. Even Mr.W was not here. They had new mister. Suddenly she came to clarity. It had to do something with the talk Mr. W and L Lawliet had the previous night. She thought that she'll never forgive him, hot tears started to run down her pretty face. At least he could have told her. Now, all she had was an empty hole, not a heart, no emotions. She became serious, really serious ad everyone started to rely on her even more. Not long after the boy she loved disappeared she started to search for him.

**End of Flashback.**

She searched years. When he left she was fourteen and now she's almost seventeen. She found him, working in Japan. She saved lots of money, she even worked, but she couldn't forgive herself if she just let go of Lawliet. He was strange, weird and everything, but hell. She loves him more than anyone else. Her life is not the same without him, she loves him and that's not changing.

She sat comfy on the stairs in front of the building and changes the now playing song on her phone. She's always said how useless is to cry, but her tears starts to run down her beautiful face one more time. The girl is so exited, and sad. She knows when she see L Lawliet her heart is going to explode. Oh, how she waited for that moment. To see him, to run and hug him. But there it comes the moment when she wonders if he remembers her at all?

The young woman stays on the stairs at a place, where is invisible for cameras, bugs or other things which can screw up her not-exactly-hiding. She just stays hidden from those things, but visible to the passengers and with perfect view to the entrance to the building. People come and pass. She stays not even knowing how many hours.

A man got her attention. He is Lawliet's age, has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's tall, really tall and actually handsome. The man entered the building and before entering he smiled softly to her. She smiled in return too. '_That man.._ _there is something behind his innocence' _she thinks and her wait for the man she loves continues.

* * *

She switches a song again and the building entrance door is being opened. She sees the young man from before smiling to.. _TO LAWLIET! _They're walking together, the brown haired man smiles softly to L and Lawliet just walks, looks lost and disappointed. She wonders what to do.

Is the option to go straight to them too weird? No, she doesn't think so, so she stands and goes in their direction. Her heart is going to explode. She blushes, but she could blame that on the shining sun. She takes a deep breath and now she stands right behind L. The girl knows that he had felt her earlier, but he might not remember her…

She has no idea how to call him? With his name or? '_L! He's the best detective L_!' she smiles and calls him softly.

"L." He turns around to her and she can read surprise in his eyes. Then L Lawliet wraps his arms around her and she's crying again.

The smaller girl in his arms falls in him, on his now muscular chest she can feel. "Where have you been? I missed you, actually, but don't cry, okay?" He says and smiles to her.

"Where have I been? You're the one who just disappeared." She cries in him and he plays with her long hair.

"Ryuga, who's the beautiful lady of yours?" The brown haired man asks politely and waits._ 'It was unbelievable how an unknown girl could know who the real L is?' _the brown eyed man thinks. He sees that L lets go of the girl and starts to speak.

"Light, I did tell you to call me _Ryuzaki_ while working, didn't I?" The detective says politely and rudely at the same.

The brown haired man, obviously named Light turns his attention to the girl.

"I'm sorry for my impoliteness, miss. My name is Light Yagami. "he gives his hand to her.

She introduces herself with a fake name because she noticed that L had given lots of fake names. The three of them went to some café. The boys often tease themselves for nonsense's, but being polite no matter what. Lawliet - being sort of rude but still awesome, Light- the one who's curios to no end, social, handsome and bright -hiding his curiosity towards the relation she had with L. They sit together in a café and L orders sweets with much, much sugar and cream, sweets as well. She and Light ordered tea. It turned out that Light is black tea addict and she's green tea addict. She speaks more with Light, than with her beloved Lawliet. He quietly eats his cake and look to her. Actually stares at her. She doesn't mind. When she feels his stare at her, she smiles to him sweetly and he smiles back, well, tries to smile. He's more serious and careful with showing emotions.

L finishes his cake and raises his hand to order probably another one. She keeps talking with L for random things, so very random things. L places his hand on the table, near hers. He looks down, she notices that and puts her own hand on his, lovingly. She can feel his cold hand under hers. He takes hers in his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. The girl smiles brightly and tells him how she missed him. Light is feeling out of place. He can tell for sure that the still mysterious to him girl and the young detective have relation, but he can't tell what it is. Light stands and tells them that he's having important meeting with someone. Both L and the pretty girl realize that he just wants to leave them alone. Lawliet says that he had already asked for the bill and paid it. She smiles awkwardly and Light offers them to go together anyway.

* * *

After they left the café, Light went some other place, leaving them alone. She's happy that she finally has the time to speak with L alone. He never lets his guard down. They walked in some park, making random rounds countless times already. They walked close to each other, but not hand in hand or things like the couples do. They just walked, talked and smiled together. She is telling him about what he had missed in their orphanage. She noticed that it's pretty dark, she looks to her watch and sees that actually is pretty late too.

"You know, it's awesome to talk to you, but it's near 22;00.." She tells him while walking. With his next move, he surprised her a lot. Lawliet putted his arm around her waist, stopping her and hugs her. She hugs him back, tightly.

"Near… When you mentioned, how's he? Mello, Matt?" L asks all of a sudden, but she answers him softly, not wanting to let go of him. She feels like if she does it, she'll lose him again.

"You could probably never believe, but Matt and Mello are together, like a couple, they developed feelings for one another. Mello is still that cute blonde guy he used to be. Always that emotional and chocolate loving person. Matt, he's helping Mello with whatever is on his mind and he started to smoke. I talked with him about that, everyone tried, but no. Nicotine for him is like the sweets for you." She pauses and looks to L's black eyes. He smiles sweetly, which makes her heart beats faster. He gives her that look to continue. "Well, Near.. he misses you, really much. Everyone misses you, everyone misses you, but Near. He spoke with me for you, not once, we spoke every day for you. We helped each other to get over the sadness we both had over you. To be honest, it never faded. That's why I'm here, with you now. I made a promise to all of the people in 'Wammy's house' you, to visit them, so please, don't fail me." She laughs a little in his chest and he laughs a little too. Hidden from the world, she just felt it, because she's still in his arms. "Everyone wants to see you, La-"

He interrupts her by putting his finger on her lips, saying that it's not okay to say his name here, he tells her that is not okay even to call him L. He tells her to call him Ryuzaki. She nods in understanding, she knows it's important to him. He starts to speak softly.

"Hey, since it's pretty late, as you said, do you have where to stay?"

Well, actually she had forgotten for that detail, she looks at him trying to make convincing eyes. Of course, she'll rent some room in a hotel. She's not going to sleep in the park, in the streets. She remembered about her past for a second, before Mr. W found her. She failed miserably with her glares. After the memory she just had, she made sad look. Straight in L's eyes. He noticed that and hugged her tighter. _'Oh great, now he may feel bad for me.'_ She tough. "Please, don't worry for that, I'll rent myself a room in a hotel. I have plenty of money in me. I'm not unprepared." She gives him a smile and she feels that L is letting her go from the hug.

"Why don't you stay with me? I mean, surely the HQ is not the best place to stay at, but still. We'll be together." He suggested to her, and that doesn't seem a bad plan to her. She might make him go to sleep actually.

She smiles and stay quiet, after some seconds she nods her head with the 'yes' gesture. She smiles even more when he grabs her hand and squeezes it softly. He raises her hand and kisses it. That makes her blush. He is still having his English manners, after all. They walk together through the darkness around them, this time he having his arm around her waist and tells her about his current life and case he's working on.

"Light is the one, I suspect to be the murderer. But the percent I suspect him is always changing, he's quite a guy." Lawliet-no, Ryuzaki, explains her. He told her for everything around that case. He told her every little detail and asked for her opinion too. She of course shared it with him. The girl even helped him with her messed up theories. They talked about the case outside, because it was almost empty. There were barely any people to be seen, still they talked with specific code names and things, just to be sure.

The two of them walked, he never takes off his arm from her waist, after few minutes she had done the same and putted hers around him. They walked and she soon realized that they're entering the fancy building with the stairs she stayed on earlier. It's a tall building. The young woman lets herself being leaded by L's arms. The black haired detective informed her that there are men living also here, in the building. That doesn't bother her anyway. She's just happy that she'll spend the night with L. Now they are in the elevator, she noticed that L pressed the last button. Nothing surprising to her, he always loved the roofs, especially the high ones and that seems to be very-very high.

In the elevator she noticed that he's still wearing the jeans she had bought for him. Little faded, but fitting him even better than before. He had became more muscular and with more manly features. His legs were even longer than before and those hips of his! Those jeans she had bought him now looked like an expensive pair of cool faded skinny jeans. She couldn't believe her thoughts right now. Surely Lawliet is sexy human being. Always was and always will be. He's perfection to her. His raven black and messy hair, often falling on his eyes, almost covering those beautiful, midnight black eyes. Not to mention his ghost-white-pale skin complexion and his body now is purely made to tease people, although his upper body is covered with baggy white long sleeved blouse, but she can tell that his arms are more muscular than before and his chest too. Okay, she hasn't felt herself staring until Lawliet laughed at her, saying that they arrived. He lets her go before him and she thanks to him with a charming smile.

The pretty girl walks straight to the big windows, showing the whole town with all his lights and beautifulness of the night. She's breath-taken from the view in front of her. As L, she too loved high places and beautiful night views like that. She feels Lawliet next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist one more time. She puts her head on his chest and breaths heavily, none of them saying anything. Maybe they're both afraid to ruin the moment. The perfect moment. She feels like crying. She dreamt of that for years, yeah, she can say years. Just to be in his arms, hearing his calm heartbeat, unlike hers, his is normal. He squeezes her closer to him and turns her to face him, he wraps both of his arms around her, hugging her. She smiles and does the same. He smiles softly, wanting to say something.

"I missed you too. Over the years I closed myself from people." Lawliet says. He's taller than her and he places his chin on the top of her head lovingly. He caresses her on her back. "I never stopped get informed for you, practically, I knew everything. I just haven't seen you. Not even on photo." He kisses the top of her head, nearly her forehead.

She feels like crying even more. To hear those things from him is like, like. It's indescribable feeling. The girl turns to him and starts to cry on his chest, in his arms. She thinks that she failed. She was supposed to be strong, but he always seemed to prove that theory wrong. Lawliet just had that effect on her. She cried on his chest, he of course feels her tears and tries to cheer her up. But how she's supposed to stop? She means, the man she loves is finally with her, God knows for what time, maybe his phone is going to ring and love is going to be taken away from her one more time, or maybe in the morning he's not going to be here.. That thought makes her even sadder. L Lawliet hugs her tighter begging her to stop, because he's having emotions too. He might look emotionless or even cold, but he's not. She knows him as the kid who used to be there for her no matter what, no matter how many kids teased her; tried to beat her, also he had taught her so many things- from how to survive, solve Math problems and eat sweets to the most important ones- how to love, be honest and believe in herself.

She's calmer now, after moving from the windows, into the sofa, almost laying on Lawliet. The girl feels like something is going to happen. She doesn't know what, but it's not going to be good. Deep in her heart she feels like it's going to break her into million pieces, but another part of her is telling that everything is going to be just fine. She remembers something important. She still hasn't said to the man she loved what she feels for him. She's in between his legs and his arms are around her. It's pretty obvious that they both love each other, but still. She wants him to know that she loves him. The girl moves and hears L saying something. She changes her position. She's saddles him and he looks sort off surprised. She still has her tears in her eyes. The detective sits, not ruining their position. She wraps her arms around his neck and feels his arms around her as well. He looks her straight in her eyes. Like expecting something. She takes a deep breath and begins,

"Lawliet, I want you to know that I love you unconditionally, and I will love you unconditionally." She says and hugs him, part of hiding in his neck. She's not ashamed, no. Just little more exited. It's not so easy to confess love. Her confession is calmly and straightly to the point said. No rounds, no nothing.

"You do have that bad feeling deep inside you too, don't you?" He says. That slightly hurts her. Yes, she does have that feeling and she prays to all possible Gods, to be just that Lawliet is going to be one day without his sweets. He sees her nods and tears forming her eyes. This time he has to be strong and be man. "Despite this cruel world and my all best efforts, you surprise me with perfection. Even with all my flaws and my bad examples you always surprise me with just how perfect you are." He whispers softly and carefully. "Thank you for loving someone like me," Lawliet starts again, "I love you too." He takes the edge of her chin and lifts it his level. He presses his lips against hers with a touch soft like a silky pillow. He feels her lips trembling but soon enough relaxes into the kiss.

The kiss they share is angelic. So soft, yet so passionate. Like they're letting their controlled emotions, over the eyes they knew each other, finally lets those emotions control them by kisses. Sweet kisses turns into passion kisses, and they turn into angry kisses and then, to the kisses they liked best, again to the angelic kisses.

She kisses him with all the passion she has, like her life depends on those kisses. She breaks the kiss but not from his lips, she whispers in his soft lips, "Love me."

He knows what exactly does she means with that and takes her bridal style taking her to his room. He opens the door with his leg and realizes that his room is full mess. Sweets everywhere, clothes and papers too. Surely the mood is ruined. He looks to her apologetically and mumbles in her how sorry he is for the mass that is his room.

After letting her down she goes to his bed and quickly tidies his bed. His bed sheets are clean. _'That has to do something with Mr.W_' she thinks and smiles. She goes to L, hugs his neck, making him lean down and they share a kiss again, passionate kiss. Surely she knows how to return the mood back. L is lifting her up again, this time he lifts her way they kiss and her legs are wrapped around him. He's taking her to his bed and after her back feels the soft aroma sheets, he starts to kiss her neck down and she puts blanket over them. She moans into the kisses on her neck and buries her hands in his wild black hair. He slowly undresses her and him in order. He's not fan of quick things, not especially when he's making **love** with the one person he loves. He knows he's doing it the right way when he hears her moans and breaths.

Second before the actual act he asks her if she's really sure for that what's about to happen. She kisses him as yes and warns him to be gentle with her. He already is, but still.  
The pain she feels in the beginning is not pleasant at all. The girl tries her best to get used to him and his size. Lawliet is trying to make it more pleasant for her too. After some time she gets used to him and the pleasure comes to her. She feels like she's on the 10th cloud of happiness and pleasure. The same can be read on his face too. "Lawliet! Faster, please, I'm not going to break." She says and kisses him passionately. He does as he's told and goes faster.

As they finished he laid on her chest calmly, while she breathes heavily. L likes to lie on her breasts. He actually falling asleep and that fact make her happy. He's sleeping not more that three of four hours. She's going to force him, _if she has to,_ but to sleep more tonight. She kisses his head and takes his hand in hers and he kisses her stomach. But still, that feeling inside of them both is still there. The greatest detective L Lawliet is clearly scared too, not as much as she is but enough to be seen. He hugs her and kisses her goodnight, with a sweet but full of passion kiss. She cuddles in him and puts the blanket more over them. She tells something to him but he's already asleep. '_I will love you unconditionally_.' She thinks and tries her best to fall asleep too.

* * *

In the morning she awakes alone. Horror written all over her face. _'This can't be happening again_.' She thinks and puts one of his white t-shirts. His jeans are gone, his phone and other things. This time she doesn't cry. She just feels empty. The girl walks through the apartment not once, checking every possible place. 30 minutes had passed and no sight of Lawliet. She goes to the windows, now bringing memories to her. The young woman smiles, with sadness and hugs herself. An unfelt tear slid down her face. She quickly wipes it and goes to make herself a green tea, she knows Lawliet drinks it too, sometimes.

Not to her surprise, yes, he had green tea, unopened just waiting to be open by her. She boils herself water and prepares it with her full attention, she even hasn't felt someone else's witness, until the person puts his hands on her eyes. She smiles brightly and turns to be met by the very one she loved. She hugs him almost leaving him breathless.

He smiles and kisses her, after that kneeling on one knee in front of her. Her eyes shine with surprise and happiness. He takes a small box from somewhere and says the words that would make all the women happy, if they're truly in love, but Lawliet being himself says something different. "I love you, please be my girl again." And opens the small box with an actual beautiful proposing ring.

"Of course!" She says bit too excitedly.

"You're underage and I, well, I'm big enough, so please just keep the ring until the right moment. Until I set the things up and everything is ready for us." He says with quite sadness in his voice, but also happiness.

"I'll wear the ring as a necklace, with a long chain." She tells him and sees him smiling and giving her a beautiful long chain. Of course he has the answer. He's L after all. Lawliet puts the ring on the chain and on her neck.

"Let's be together through it all. Murder cases, criminals and all those sort of things. I'm not stupid and I can actually be helpful. Let's do whatever we have to and get married." She breaths the last part enthusiastically and hugs Lawliet over his neck, making him lean down again. The girl likes that position pretty much.

"I don't want you to get hurt or even worse. I can do this myself and get together as everyone from '_Wammy's house_' expect." He smiles and kisses her lips.

"What if I want to help and get done with everything as soon as possible?" She informs him with serious tone and makes him in no position to answer. "Although I did said '_unconditionally_' didn't I, my love?"

He smiles sweetly close to her face and she kisses him.

Nobody knows what that cruel game named Life is settled up to them, but they both know that they're willing to fight for their ambitions, dreams and _**JUSTICE.**_

...

"**_We have to realize that we are as deeply afraid to love and to love as we are to die," –Ronald David Laing_****_._**

End.


End file.
